Just Trying to be Cute
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye to You. Read that first. Roxas wakes up, and is surprised to find his body is his own. What happened to Sora after... RikuSora, a bit of AxelRoxas, and an even littler bit of SoraRoxas I put that there for my own relief.


"Roxas... Roxas.. Can you hear me?" An odd sounding voice asked.

'_Who is that?... They sound so.. familiar... Wait...!'_ Roxas' eyes flew open and he abruptly sat up on the cot he was laying on. Donald, Goofy, and Mickey all freaked out at his suddenness. "W-What happened?!.. I thought me and Sora had-... died..."

Mickey regained his composure and stood back up. "Yes.. Well, Sora was killed in battle.. Or atleast that's what we believe. We found you, unconcieous, where he was positioned instead of his body."

Roxas held out his hands and examined them. "So.. that means...?"

"You've regained your body, Roxas." Donald answered.

_"Yeah! And you'd better take care of it!" _A voice exclaimed.

Looking up, Roxas jumped from the cot, once again, scaring Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Sora stood, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. "S-SORA!!!??" He pointed at the brunette. "But.. You're dead!!"

"Uhh.. Roxas.. You okay?" Goofy asked. "A-hyuck! Your face is white! Like you seen a ghost!"

"You don't see him?! He's standing RIGHT THERE!" The blonde once again pointed to his somebody who hadn't yet said anything else.

Mickey pushed Roxas down onto the bed. "Why don't you get some rest.. I'm sure you'll feel better tommorow." He stated, before he, and his two friends walked out.

_"Goofy's right. You DO look like you've seen a ghost." _Sora pointed out, laughing, as he walked over to the cot and setting on top of it. Roxas said nothing, just trembled slightly. _"I suppose you have... I am dead. So I'm a ghost." _He pouted. "_Awww. Don't give me that look. You should be happy you can see me!"_

The blonde tentively lifted a hand and moved it to place a hand on Sora's chest, but it just went right through. "Woah... You really are a ghost.." He mumbled.

"_Correct! And since you are me, and I am you, I'm linked to you until I can get rid of my regrets and move on to the afterlife." _Sora informed and stood. "_So YOU have to take me to Destiny Islands, bucko_."

Roxas' eyes widened. "EH?! But that's... How are you supposed to get rid of your regrets?! NO ONE CAN SEE YOOOOU!" He exclaimed.

Sora put a finger to his chin and shrugged. "_True... But I can do this!_" He then tackled Roxas and dissapeared into his body.

"Sora?... Eh?" Roxas watched in amazement as his hand lifted and waved involuntarily. His body was being controlled by Sora now.

_"See, I can take control of your body. Your mind, too. But that's for another time."_ The dead brunette stated as he reappeared out from Roxas. "_So... will you take me where I need to go? Please?" _He asked, clasping his hands together

Roxas sighed. "Fine... But... How am I supposed to get there? Destiny Islands is a whole world of it's own..."

With a slight hop, Sora went to the window and pointed outside. "_Know how to drive a Gummi Ship?" _He wondered.

Sora stumbled out of the gummi ship, his eyes wide and his hand clutching, if he were alive, what would be his heart. "_Holy King Mickey! Do you even know your friggin' right from left?! I must've yelled RIGHT at you 20 times! But you STILL went left, you almost got yourself killed!"_

Rolling his eyes, Roxas adjusted the shirt he had found in the room he'd woken up in. "I went right. I think you're the one who doesn't know your left and right. I did fine for my for my first try." He folded his arms behind his head.

Sora pointed to his left. "_No! See that is RIGHT_!," He pointed to the right. "_And THAT is LEFT! Jeez, you're dumb."_

"Whatever you say, Sora. Whaaatever you say." Roxas stated and walked away. "Oh! And don't expect an answer from me anymore when you talk. There's people up ahead and I don't want to look insane."

"_Psssht! You're already look insane."_ Sora grumbled under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT GHOST BOY!!"

"Um... er... do you know if Riku Buttsex lives around here?" Roxas asked someone, who gave a VERY weird look.

_"RENSECKS! RENSECKS!" _Sora waved his arms frantically.

Roxas blinked, his face turning red. "Rensecks! I meant Riku Rensecks!"

The man whom he had asked smiled politely. "Oh yes. I know him, since this is such a small community everyone knows everyone. But he doesn't live on this island anymore. He and wife moved to the small island right across from the main one you're on right now. You'll have to rent out a small dingy to get over there, but it's worth it. It's gorgeous over there. They're the only ones on it."

"Thank you very much." Roxas bowed his head in appreciation and walked away. "So... where do I rent a boat?" He whispered to Sora.

Sora put a finger to his lips and looked up. "_Um... I think there's actually a rental place near the docks. It costs about 100 munny though... How can we get that...? Oh! Oh! I know! Take a left on Sunset lane right here!"_

"You mean a right."

"_STFU_!"

"_Okay, good. No one's home." _Sora said as he and Roxas walked up the steps to a two story beach house. It was pretty secluded, having a fence surrounding the land.

Roxas looked around, placing his hand on the paint chipped railing of the wooden stairs leading to the front door. "Whose house is this?"

"_Mine... Well, my parents' actually. I have munny up in my room. We can get it from there. The key's in that plant over there." Sora gestured to a potted plant next to the door._

"Sora... I really don't feel right doing this..." The blonde sighed, scratching the back of his head.

The brunette smirked and crossed his arms. _"Do you WANT me to go inside of you and pop your personal bubble?" _

"I'm going... I'm going.." Roxas felt around the plant for a moment before his fingers felt the small, chilled metal.

"_STROKE! STROKE! STROKE!"_ Sora floated along with the boat, sitting indian style as Roxas struggled to keep up with his chanting. "_ Woooow, you suck at this."_He laughed, turning upside down and shoving his face close to his nobodies.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Roxas hissed, a pout on his face.

Sora grinned and poked at the blonde's nose. _"You're cute when you do that!"_

"EH?!?!?!"

_"This place brings back so many memories..."_ Sora said, sounding quite sad as he watched Roxas drag the dingy onto the beach.

Brushing his hands free of sand, Roxas looked around. "You grew up here. I'd imagine it would. It's weird... I sort of... know this place as well." He heard shuddering breaths coming from next to him. "Sora?"

Said ghost boy waved his translucent hand. "_I'm alright... I.. This is probably the last time I'll ever see it... And it's not even up to it's full potential.. I can't feel the sun, the sand, the water, ... anything. I can only see..." _He whispered.

Roxas sighed. "Do... Do you want to?... Feel everything, I mean... I- I could let you..."

Sora smiled. "_I can?" _Roxas smiled back and nodded._"Thank you! I promise It'll only take a little while!"_

The ghost then dissapeared into Roxas' body. It was a little shaky at first, but Roxas soon let himself go limp and let Sora take over.

After about 15 minutes of splashing around in the water and such, Sora reluctantly gave up Roxas' body, the former not even having to ask. "So... Now what?" Roxas wondered.

"_Um... Hold on..." _Sora then... dissapeared. Into nothing.

Roxas' eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. "Sora? Sora?!" Maybe it had taken them to long or something. Maybe it was like some cliche movie where the ghost only had some much time to rid of their regrets before they would have to go to hell and submit themselves to the devil! "NOOO! DON'T SUBMIT YOURSELF TO THE DEVIL SORA!!!" Roxas cried dramatically.

_"Er... Roxas... I'm right behind you.. I just had to do something really quick."_ Sora explained.

Laughing nervously, Roxas spun around. "Uh... Heh heh.. I knew that... So what'd you have to do?" He wondered, jogging to catch up to Sora who had started gliding up to the large house that sat upon a hill overlooking the ocean.

"_It's not important. Come on, knock on the door."_ Sora pointed to the door, they stood at the bottom of the steps.

With a deep breath, Roxas walked up the steps and gently knocked on the blue door.

After a moment, the door opened. A small child stood there, looking up at Roxas. By then, Sora had traveled up the stairs and was standing next to the blonde.

The child was a little girl. She had dark silver hair that was pulled into pig tails and sea green eyes. "... Hi!" She waved her hand eagerly. Sora and Roxas noticed she had scraped knees and scabs on her elbow, her face was dirty. Small keychains were lined neatly on her belt and were attatched to her shoe laces.

Roxas raised his hand slightly. "Um... Who are you?"

"My name's Sora. Like the sky! My mommy and daddy named me after this boy. They said he was reeeally nice, and he saved both of them... Daddy looked like he was gonna cry..." The little girl informed.

"You're... Riku and Kairi's daughter..." The blonde realized.

"Yep! Mommy's on the main island right now, but daddy's out-"

"SORA!!" A masculine voice yelled. A frantic looking Riku ran from the back of the house.

Roxas didn't know what to say. Sora didn't either, his mouth hung open. He looked like he was about to cry.

Riku stopped abruptly when he saw Roxas standing there. "I-Its... you... How.. Why?" A sudden realization crossed over his face. "... Because of him..."

Stepping foreward, Roxas kept his eyes to his shoes. "He's the reason I'm here..."

"Sora, would you go inside... Me and him," Riku pointed to Roxas. "Have a few private things to discuss. Just call my cellphone if you need me, alright?" He patted the little girl who nodded on the head. Looking to the awkward blonde, he moved his head towards the direction of the beach. "We'll talk down there."

Roxas was wondering why Sora was being so quiet. Maybe he was nervous. The blonde had no doubts that Riku was part of his regret. After all, Sora's memories were in his mind as well, vaguely, but still there.

Riku led Roxas silently to the Paopu tree. He hopped onto it and made himself comfortable before grabbing one of the star shaped fruits, manuevering it around in his hands.

"This... is where it all started. Me and Sora lost our innocence here.." Riku mumbled, his hands now gripping the paopu fruit tightly.

Running his finger along the tree, Roxas smiled. "It's beautiful here..." He was about to continue, but the feeling of Sora entering his body stopped him. Not only that, but his thoughts were pushed away. Sora had now taken over his mind and speech.

Riku looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "You alright?"

"I... I..." Roxas (Sora?) looked up. "I've missed you... Riku.."

His eyes wide, Riku basically jumped and fell backwards from the tree. Those were Sora's eyes! And his voice!

Sora quickly rushed to the silver haired man's aid. "Are you alright?! I'm so sorry!"

Riku didn't say anything, just continued laying on the ground, unmoving until he slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the boy's tanned cheek. "You're not Roxas..."

Closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, Sora smiled. "No... No I'm not..."

"Sora... I.. thought.. Why are you here? How are you here?" Riku wondered, sitting up. He still looked basically like Roxas... But Riku knew for a fact that Roxas wasn't with him at the moment.

"I needed to get rid of my regrets before I left... It took me a long time to figure out that I even had one regret... But I finally figured out what it was." Sora's face was flushed and his eyes were watering.

"... What's your regret?"

Sora stood up and looked out at the water, crossing his arms. "I never said I love you."

Riku's eyes widened and he saw the small shoulders start to tremble with sobs. "Sora..." He reached out gently and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Said boy turned around, tears in his eyes. "I really do.. I love you... And.. It's not fair! I want to stay here with you!" He threw himself at Riku's chest.

"I love you too.. Sora..." Riku placed his lips on top of Roxas' blonde head. It wasn't the same as Sora's brunette spikes.. But it would have to do.

Sora pulled back and smiled sadly. "Good."

Then... A small shimmer of light appeared, and then it was almost as if sand was blowing away. Roxas' body collapsed into Riku's arms.

After a moment, Roxas stirred and opened his eyes. "What... happened?" He looked up at Riku who looked emotionless. "I can't feel him anymore... Is he.. gone?"

"I guess so..." Riku stood Roxas upright and they both looked out at the horizon.

"Not quite yet!" A voice chimed.

Riku and Roxas spun around and stood shocked. Sora stood there, grinning and looking just as he had before he died. Only a little more... translucent. Basically as Roxas had seen him. "Roxas... I wanna thank you... So.. I found an old friend of yours who missed you quite a bit."

Sora held out his hand, and slowly a black gloved hand appeared, followed by an arm, and the rest of a body.

"Axel!!" Roxas gasped, his hand flew to his mouth.

Sure enough, the tall lanky pyro stood there. He winked with a grin, and waved. "Hey there, Blondie." Axel stated.

"I was trying to think of a really good way to thank you. I could feel traces of your memories with Axel.. So earlier when I dissapeared I looked for him. Found 'im!" Sora giggled.

Roxas timidly stepped up to Axel and reached out his hand to place on his chest. It only went through, as if nothing was there.

"Sorry 'bout the whole.. ghost thing, Rox... But here's a little tip for both of you guys: Me and Sora will be in our next lives in about... 30 or 40 years. And you had better like water in your next lives." Something seemed to drop from his pocket. "Whoops, I seemed to have dropped something."

Roxas leaned down and was shocked to see he could pick the small object up. When he stood up he held it out to Axel who just winked.

"We've gotta go now... We'll be seeing you.." Sora and Axel entwined their fingers and started walking away.

"Wait!" Riku called.

Sora turned around and smiled before they continued walking and dissapeared into thin air.

Riku collapsed to his knee's and burried his face in his hands.

Looking at the object in his hand Roxas smiled at it. It was a small little music box. Axel had given it to him when he had first joined the organization. When Roxas left he had left it with all his other things. He opened it, a small tune started playing. And he knew the words oh so very well.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"You're an asshole, Axel..." Tears streamed from Roxas' eyes as he started to sob.

"They're just trying to be cute." Riku wiped at his eyes, laughing a sad laugh.

"Ya know?" Roxas looked at Riku, sniffling a little. "I think they succeded."


End file.
